The Dove Of Gale and Her SkyKnight Part 1
by Crimson Ace 1998
Summary: In a Universe Where Blade Never Met Jay But her Sister Dove Instead when The Dark Ace and him Attack Gale on Cyclonis s Orders. Blade harboring Guilt Sets Her free and Betrays the Empire. Blade Joins The Storm Hawks and Becomes Doves Boyfriend before Proposing after a year and At The Final battle she is Saved and Blade Gets his fathers Blade but is Taken Away By His Former Master.


The Dove and her knight.

An OC x Dove story

"Blade it is time to show your loyalty to me by conquering terra gale and taking one of the resistance prisoner" said master Cyclonis "yes master Cyclonis" I say and rise.

I leave the throne room and mount my skimmer and order talons to do the same. I thought to myself as we flew to gale, why do I still serve her as the truth is I hate wearing talon colors as all we do is enslave terra`s by fighting for Cyclonia as I desired freedom and to live my life in peace, find love and marry even possibly have kids.

I was shaken out of my thoughtswhen had to dodge a flying sink which then hit an unaware talons skimmer.

The dark ace then inserted a firebolt into his sword and shot a bolt of energy at our attackers and I was ordered to land and capture the girl.

I pulled the lever which makes the skimmer convert from flying mode to driving mode and drove at full speed and grabbed the girl and heard scream "Pepe" as she struggled and I said to her "Im sorry I truly am".

She looked at me and said "why do you care cyclonian swine?"

i didn't say anything as I dropped her off at the smelters and returned to Cyclonia with guilt in my heart. I was rewarded for completing my mission but I did not have any pride for the deed. I walked down the halls of Cyclonia and felt empty as I usually did until I came to a window and saw my appearance.

Hair styled just like my brothers but black and shorter on the sides and Blood red Eyes and a warrior like scar on my face and I remembered what I used to look like years ago.

Red hair, sparkling green eyes and no scar yet but I was happier as I remember when I was a young boy and I still had my family.

I then walked down the hall to my quarters and I knew I had taken the girl from her family and it was then at that moment that I vowed I would set her free and return her to her family as I had lost mine and let her be happy.

2 weeks later…

I had entered the smelters and had found the girl and I cut her bonds and she asked why and I said "I've lost my family to Cyclonia and you should be with yours"

she looks at me and then the guards charge at me and her and I tell her to go and she does but I saw her look back as I fought the poorly trained guards and made my way out of the complex and I knew the storm hawks where there as they took her with them.

As they were flying to terra gale they encountered the dark ace and as they forced him to retreat I flew by and gave her a wave and flew off only to be surrounded by the storm hawks. It was then dove said "stop he is the one who set me free" they stared at me and I said "I do not wish to fight Sky Knights for I just wanted to wish her well".

They thought I was lying until they saw the sorrowful look in my eyes and they flew off leaving me to my lonesome. It was then the talons returned and I was surrounded as they said "freeze traitor"

I gave a weak smile as I knew my fate. The talons charged but I was saved by the storm hawks and I said thanks and flew to the condor and landed on the deck.

I was met by their female crew member who introduced herself as piper and I said as I shook her hand "it is nice to meet you I'm Blade Kieran Strike."

She looked at me like she had seen a ghost and ran off and left me confused. Aerrow then came down to the hangar a few minutes later and looked at me as I had changed out of my Talon armor into a hoodie and black jeans and I turned to him and said "it's been 10 long years hasn't brother since we both set foot on the condor together"

"Blade is it really you?" "Yes it is Aerrow, I won't lie about it either I was with Our Uncle all these years on Cyclonia I was brought up as a cyclonian but I know I'm not I was the one who put her in the smelter but I have had guilt about it so I set her free and you're returning her home which makes me happy for a few minutes at least"

Aerrow then nods as he understands and tells me how he ended up becoming the leader of the new storm hawks as he doesn't remember our father. We land on terra gale and return Dove home.

They get rewarded by receiving a wind stone and dove walks over to me and does something unexpected. She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and says "thank you for setting me free and if you are ever in need of a place to stay or need help please do not hesitate to ask and please come and visit me sometime"

I am left speechless until I regain my composure while Finn whines "Aww man how come he gets the girl".

I then say "Your welcome and I won't hesitate to ask should I need to". I board the condor with the rest of the storm hawks.

Aerrow comes a while later and finds me mounting my skimmer and he says "So your leaving without listening to our proposal?" his question surprises me and I say "what's your proposal?"

"We would like you to join the team as your now a traitor to Cyclonia and Cyclonis will want you dead or worse so what do you say"

"Aw what the heck I guess I could stick around and help you guys" I say and Aerrow smiles as they show me my new room and I say "Im going to like here as long as you guys don't ask to much about my past"

They leave me to unpack my duffel bag and I find my amulet and put it on along with a cross I keep with me and finish unpacking. It was the next week that we were hunting a phoenix crystal and piper and I had explained the dangers of the bonds between them and there phoenix and what Cyclonis could do with them.

It was when we found the crystal and Aerrow caught it that it was snatched by dark ace who laughed mirthlessly and said with a evil grin

"so this is where cyclonia`s second top general has gone. Master Cyclonis will come for you eventually blade so prepare to be her servant once more".

As the others looked at me in shock and I replied "I would rather eat dirt than be a talon again and serve that witch".

As we chased after him and the crystal was grabbed by the rex guardians and we were challenged for the crystal and it was on the ride to terra rex that I told them about my past and thy said they needed time to come to terms with it so I went and visited dove.

I radioed to tell her of my arrival beforehand and when I arrived she greeted me and she noticed my change in appearance and said "You look very different as im guessing you dyed your hair red and why are your eyes green?" in heavily accented English and I responded "this what I actually look like as I changed my hair color and my eyes using a crystal years ago but I changed it back because I wanted to".

She smiled and glanced me over and smiled and invited me into her home and we talked about ourselves it turns out we had several things in common and then she asked me "How did you become a talon general?"

I answered "my godfather is mostly how" and she didn't pry anymore as I explained most of my past. It was over the next hour that we became really close friends. When I was asked to return to the team through a messenger crystal that she hugged me again and said

"Please stay safe my friend and come and visit again soon" and I said "of course dove" and left to face whatever awaited. When I arrived on terra Rex I found out they had challenged the rex guardians over the phoenix crystal and I was asked to participate in the challenges.

I walked out into the arena and interrupted harrier`s Rant. "This is childish if you want a challenge, I challenge the SkyKnight of the terra to a sky duel!" and the crowd gasped as they knew this was a serious challenge and harrier got pompous and said "Challenge accepted Storm hawk".

I mounted my switchblade elite which caused the crowd to look surprised as It was painted in storm hawk colours.

I had there uniform on which consisted of mostly pieces of my old talon armor but had their symbol painted on the shoulder and chest plates and uniform was colored blue and black.

I had brown leather boots, blue pants and my old black leather armored fingerless gloves on. i drove onto the runway and zoomed into the sky and threw away the lance they gave me.

i unsheathed my sword and ignited it but it was still red as blue strikers were rare.

I then felt a familiar feeling that I lived for thrumming in my veins as I flew top speed at harrier and I knew it was the thrill. The thrill of speed and being in the air dueling with an enemy.

I smiled which harrier noticed and he shot a bolt of energy from his energy lance and I spun left in a barrel roll to avoid being hit by the energy bolt and he then drew his sword and we swung at each other and as our swords clashed sparks of red and yellow were visible for one moment as we looked each other in the eyes. His held disgust and hate while mine had a glint of excitement and youthful mischievousness to them.

We separated and we turned our rides around and he scowled at me and I pulled off the sneer the dark ace was famous for and leaped from my ride onto his.

We clashed blades until I blocked his attacks and his sword cut into the skimmer controls causing the rides engines to cut out and the ride began to tumble out of the sky and I wasn't worried as I had a glider and I grabbed harrier.

I flew down with my glider and made a decent landing. He then began spouting technicalities and I lost because of them but I won the duel and the crowd booed and he began rambling and then the dark ace appeared and accepted the phoenix stone.

Ace took off punching harrier in the face and flew off and harrier wouldn't let us interfere in the fight until his squadron was beaten.

Aerrow and dark ace dueled until he used the phoenix stone which summoned the phoenix. He fled after throwing the stone away and having the phoenix catch it. After getting an apology from harrier he turned to me and said "You're the crimson ace aren't you young man?"

"I was SkyKnight harrier but not anymore as I've decided to use my skills for a greater cause" he smiled and said "I wish you luck young man in your quest to become a SkyKnight." As I shake his hand I say "thank you" and we stop the invasion fleet without any problems but my combat abilities and crystal knowledge surprised piper and the others.

It was over the next few weeks that I visited dove more and we became more than friends over that time and we began to date which made Finn whine and complain for weeks afterword when she confessed her feelings to me and I said I felt the same way and she and I kissed.

It was after that she and the others became my reason to fight.

One year later.

It was approaching the time for the final battle and seeing my dove trapped in the crystal prison brought out feelings of hate I thought buried for what they did to her.

Without her by my side everyone could see I was slipping back to being dark bit by bit but they knew all they cold do was delay it and they knew I would be like it until I held her in my arms again after promising to spend the rest of my life with her on terra gale as we were engaged by this time.

Finn being jealous wasn't helping my mood. When my brother gave his speech to the fleet I was the first one to draw my ignited sword and cheer a war cry after his speech and by this time I had a blue striker and became the squadron's tactician as I was trained in the arts of warfare tactics and I also helped a lot around the ship.

I mounted my new skimmer which I got after having my switchblade destroyed months ago when fighting Cyclonis. When dove was freed I was overjoyed and held her in my arms in a embrace and hugging her tightly and crying tears of joy until she says " come on dear we have a war to win " I am reluctant to let her go but I do as she was right. She grabbed a skimmer and flew off and engaged the enemy that mounted my ride once again.

We arrived just in time to find Cyclonis giving dark ace more power until he disappeared and I saw his coveted sword. I knew it was me and Aerrow's birthright to wield it so I went and grabbed the energy blade and inserted the blue striker of mine into it.

i flew in just in time to stop Cyclonis from escaping and we fought, the once loyal knight versus the evil empress.

She smiled an evil smile and used her power to enhance her fighting putting me at a little of a disadvantage until used my father's special move for which he was named and cut her staff into pieces and it reassembled and she spoke "my blade you have become the determined fighter and that I will say is very impressive."

I waited for her to make the next move and when she does I bat back the energy bolt at her which she throws back and it hits me in the chest which makes her gain an opening.

She uses her levitation crystal and slams me around a bit before bringing me before her and she says "Your coming with me SkyKnight" and she passes through the gate and drags me with her and I shout to dove "Dove... I Love you and im sorry" as I pass through after Cyclonis but not before hearing dove scream "Blade!" the next thing I knew I was on the far side of the atmos.

With the storm hawks...

Piper and Aerrow held dove as she cried about me being taken prisoner as she held the necklace I gave her when I proposed.

They swore to her they wold find me and bring me back to her and she said he would go with them to find me and bring me home.

Finn being him decided he would hit on dove and she slapped him and walked away while the others looked at him in anger.

Dove stopped crying and looked at a picture of me with her and my arm around her waist and we were both smiling.

She then vowed "You set me free after taking me because the guilt was too great for you and you made me see that not all talons were evil and you showed me you were kind and gentle and caring and so my love I will set you free of Cyclonis so we may have our planned future Together"

On the far side with Cyclonis and blade

Cyclonis stares at how handsome blade had become over the course of the last year and a half as she ran a soft hand across my cheek and says " soon my dear sky knight soon you will be Mine at last"

The end of part 1 of this 2 part series. What does the future hold for blade and dove and what do you think Cyclonis has planned for blade. tell me what you guys and girls think she has planned in the comments.


End file.
